If you make this promise
by ButterflyBlue24
Summary: A bit more of a laid back look at how Letty got Dom to Promise… SongFic


Title: If You Make This Promise To Me…

Pairing: Dom/Letty DOTTY

Summary: A more laid back look at how Letty got Dom to Promise…..SongBased / SongFic

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately…so, you know, please don't sue, I simply borrowed them for a bit. I'll give them back…..PROMISE ;)

I don't own the song either, it belongs to **DMX and Aaliyah.**

Lyrics are in ITALICS, Flashbacks are BOLD AND ITALIC xx

It wasn't often there was singing in the garage but it was even more odd it was Letty .Not full on, auditioning for American Idol, microphone singing but enough to grab his attention. It was more like a soft humming with the tune. She never broke her concentration once and Dom was pretty sure this was the Ortiz version of his very own silent treatment. Something he wasn't enjoying in the slightest.

He'd been through it in his head, from every possible angle. Doing what they did, Racing, Risk Taking, and everything in between, how could make this promise to Letty. Goddamn bloody promises. They'd never made promises, never been that "couple" , she'd never asked him to, never asked them to be perfect and "Disney". The thought alone made him want to laugh out loud. That was too much. Which made this all the more frustrating, for a girl who never made demands, how could he not? But at the same time, it was a promise he was sure at some point he'd break, and the thought of that was something he couldn't stand. He didn't relish the thought of hurting her. He shook his head, he couldn't concentrate on anything today. Well, except her. The paperwork he was working on would have been better off in the bin for all the work he was getting done.

**"_Just make the damn Promise Dom, and be done with it!"_**

**"_Why?"_**

**"_You're an idiot, you know that?!" she yelled walking away and slamming the door._**

**_Stupid damn promise it was too. He felt like yelling after her "what the FUCK!" but he restrained himself, instead simply staring at the door…he wasn't even sure he knew what the "promise" meant. He got she was trying to make a point but did she have to be so cryptic about it?_**

As he watched her, not once did she look in his direction, even as she moved around the garage, torque wrench, oil, plugs, headlight bulbs…

As he stared at her and his mind wandered, he became less aware of things around him but more and more aware of Letty. Lips moving in sync with the song that was playing, he wondered who'd picked this damn CD.

"_Never come home, I gotta go just gimme the whip, I ain't got time for the lip, Just open the fence. Let me go I'll come back, I ain't got time to convince…."_

DMX? None of them were exactly fans. Leon, he could see, but you'd be more likely to hear Eminem blasting from his room or car stereo.

Letty was still humming along and Vince lifted his head, raising an eyebrow at him, who simply shrugged in response. He was just as stumped as the rest of them. Vince made a face that was unreadable and bent his head back under the engine of the Toyota he was working on.

"_If it's out there I want it, All at one time, So when it's my time I've done it…."_

Stupid song, the lyrics were beginning to annoy him now as he turned his attention back to Letty. However, his annoyance broke when Letty's voice got a little louder and she sung the next part without once breaking stride and stopping working.

"_I know you'll kill for me, You'll die you me,  
I know you like to rip and run the streets, But I get nervous sometimes  
Ooh baby I can't help to think  
You might not make it home to eat  
I barely sleep  
Could you pick up a phone and call me at home?, And let me know you ain't in some heat  
And don't go crying, you're grown, You know I'm looking out for you  
Cause you be looking out for me"_

Dom raised an eyebrow, so it was Letty's song choice. Least it wasnt Pink, for once.

"_Yo you can go with your dogs, If you make this promise to me  
You make it back in one piece, So you can go with your dogs  
If you make this promise to me, You make it back in one piece  
'Fore you go betting it all, If you make this promise to me  
You make it back in one piece, I know you up in it all, If you make this promise to me…..  
You make it back in one piece"_

That song definitely wasn't accidental. Part of him wondered if she'd heard the song before or after she'd asked for his word. The other part didn't care. A few simply lyrics and the "idiot" in him saw some sense, much as Letty seemed like the strongest out of them all, and like nothing really fazed her, she still needed assurances.

**_"Ride or Die, Letty….I'll Be There"_**

He'd said that to her once, before they'd become a "them". What she had asked him to promise wasn't that far off. Hell, she was _HIS _girl, if that's what she needed, that's what she'd hear.

"Yo, Let, Girl, My brain is starting to dribble out my ears over here….what's with this song choice? Where's pink, her I can stand!" Vince yelled

Letty looked at Dom, who simply stared back.

"Just liked the song…Change it now" She shrugged indifferently

Vince wiped his hands on a rag and walked to the bench. Flipping through the teams mixed CD's that kept them all happy, obviously on a mission to find something of his choice. Dom kept his eyes on Letty as he sat his paperwork to the side and walked across the DT garage.

She turned away from him and ducked her head back under the hood of the Honda she was working on as he stepped up behind her, body fitting round hers as he leaned into her ear.

"Nice song. Point made"

"Yeah? Whatever" she attempted to shrug him off

"Letty. I promise….ok? I promise." He said in a low voice.

She looked round and stared into his eyes.

"Really?"

"I'll make it home in one piece"

She pushed back and Dom groaned at the unexpected contact, as she turned to face him.

"So is this the song, or because you really want to promise" she asked, folding her arms in defiance

"The song reminded me of something. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it"

She wiped her hands as she nodded

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"You wanna accept my ok and have _that_ dealt with" she said looking down on him at his jeans, "or you wanna keep asking me questions?"

"Ok" Dom grinned

"Ok indeed"

As the two turned to leave the garage, Letty squealed as Dom's hand connected with her ass.

"_If you make this promise to me, You make it back in one piece"_

Just a one shot…. :) x


End file.
